I'll always be there for you
by km00123
Summary: Warrick is down and the only one he can think of to go to is no other than miss catherine willows. This is my first story.. im young. please be nice ]
1. Unexpected guest

This is my first yobling story.. I am also quite young so please be honest..but nice.

I don't own anything.. but if I owned Warrick..hehehe.

thoughts are in _italics_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Omigod could this waiter be any slower?" _Catherine asked herself as shifted in her booth a little.

"Mom stop moving" Her daughter lindsay finally said aloud.

"Leave me alone, I am hungry and the lady is slow." Just as she said that the waitress sets down the food and says with a tint of attitude in her voice, "En-joy"

Embrassed, Catherine just ate and didn't talk until her and lindsay were done eating and ready to leave, Lindsay's phone rang and in less then a minute she turned to her mom and asked, "Mom can I go over to Sam's?"

"Um. are her parents going to be home?"

"YEP!" She replied egarly.

"Then it's okay with me" Catherine said as she was stepping in the car.

"okay she said yes..."Catherine heard her daughter say into the phone.

yoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyobling

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was so quite in the house without Lindsay in it, that Catherine could probally hear a pindrop from across the house. She let out a small "finally" and rested on the couch. No matter how quite it was, not being at work, not having anything to do, and Lindsay being gone, made her feel lonely, so she just turned on the TV. Nothing, nothing was on. Frustrated, she turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the other couch. Fed up with the whole day she just thought about turning in for the night.

After an hour asleep, she woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing..so dreadful when your half asleep. Walking to the door, sort of staggering, when she finally got there the only thing holding her up was the doorknob. But just hearing the voice made her jolt awake like a million knifes stabbing her, because it was pain that she heard in the voice.

"Hey Cath." He said with a bundle of sorrow that was so obvious in his voice.

"Warrick..."


	2. I'm always there for you

By the way, I don't like that Catherines mom like lives with her, so I basically had her mom move in with Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Warrick.."

"Hey Cath can I come in?"

"Of course, is everything okay?"

"Tina was cheating on me, and I confronted her, she denied it, I proved it so in the end our marriage is over, so I guess that would mean that everything isn't okay." He said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry Warrick really I am, is there anything that you need or anything I can do?" She was really sorry, even though this is what she wanted, Warrick to be single again, but not like this, not like how her marriage ended. She knew how hard and painful it was, and right now was a good time to push her fantasies away, and help him with whats going on in reality.

"Well, the house was under her name, so I had to leave, and I know that Nicky wasn't home, and Greg freaks me out, I was wondering if I could possibly stay here. You know just untill I can find an appartment or condo or something."

"Of course you can, with my mom out of the house I have an open room. Stay as long as you like." Catherine said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks I owe you big time." He said his sad smile turning as wide and bright as day.

"Don't worry about it, I'm always there fo you."

With that Catherine took Warrick upstairs to her mothers old bedroom, and got him settled in. After getting him new bedsheets and blankets, Warrick who was standing in the doorway said once again his thank you's. And on the way out was something that Catherine never expected.

"Ouch!" Catherine screamed, she hit her ankle on the side of a table, as she was falling backwards and before Warrick could move or catch her, she fell right on top of him.

Attempting to roll on her stomach so she could stand up she heard a noise, not quite a sigh and not a moan, thats when she realized she was on top of Warrick.

"I'm sorry Warrick" She said after accomplishing getting on her stomach.

"Um, no I think I kinda like this.."

Please review, I really want to know if you guys like it or not, or if you have any pointers!


	3. Shadows on the ceiling,Crying in my head

"Um no I kinda like this.."

Happiness. Pure happiness, Catherine knew exactly what he meant when she looked into those gorgeous green eyes. Not only did she know what meant, but she also knew that he really meant it. All she felt like doing was smiling.. "_Oh shit, I am smiling"_ Catherine thought while trying to make the smile go away as casual as possible. Even though Warrick saw that he attempted to near his face to hers.

"Warrick.." she said in no less then a whisper, and he stopped, confused and concerned.

"What is it?"

"I can't do this, it's too soon, your emotional and vulnerable."

"That may be true, but this is for real, and I can't wait for the divorce."

"That too you're still legally married, you would be cheating on her."

"So, she cheated on me before we were even married."

"Still Warrick I've been down that path, if she ever finds out she may think that you have been cheating on her too." She sad in a very solemn voice.

So that she couldn't see the pain that she just caused him, he gently picked her up and set her down next to him, he push himself up and yet again he gently helped her up. Nothing more, he helped her up and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Okay, it's okay. Thank you for everything thing, and tomorrow I'll ask Nick if I can stay at his place, so that we can make sure that I don't cheat on my soon to be ex wife."

The tone that he used to say that has no words to fully explain it, but in little words it could be explained as anger, sadness, pain. Catherine didn't even know how to respond to that, so instead she just turned around and walked back to her room without saying a word. She didn't even know if she was mad or hurt, or maybe both. Sleeping that night was one of the hardest things to do for Warrick Brown, all he did for god knows how long was stare at the ceiling, and listen to Catherine cry. Finally the ceiling faded, and the crying stopped, but even in his sleep Catherine showed up. But not the way he wanted her too.


	4. I'm NOT pregnant!

She wasn't in his dreams, she was in his nightmares. Everywhere she went she accidentally got hurt or she was attacked. All he was doing was standing here. He just wanted to get out of there, out of this nightmare, but he couldn't it was like his mind was glueing him to the very spot he was standing and wouldn't let him go until she was dead. She was shot, stabbed, twisted ankle. After seeing her hurt her ankle his mind let him wander to what happened a while ago in the present. Was she dying because he hurt her? "_No she hurt me_" He thought, then her remembered her crying. Neon lights, traffic, gun shots, screams, would they ever just go away and release him from this, whatever this was? Thats when he heard it, the one gun shot that killed Catherine, and he felt it as if it was him that was shot. Pain, pain like he had never felt before, like his heart was literally ripped from his chest, and was left on the ground to slowly die. He shot straight up in the bed, he felt an hand on his arm.

"Warrick." Catherine attempted one last time to wake him up.

"cath?" He said with a sleep filled voice.

"You were screaming"

"I was?'

"yeah it woke Lindsay up, she came and got me" She said turning around to walk away.

"I am soo sorry Cath I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"It's fine she was getting up in 20 minutes any way, she just wanted to make sure you're alright." She was now almost out the door.

"And if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have came in here would you?"

"No." She said in a whisper, sighed, closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Is he alright mom?" Asked a tired Lindsay.

"Yep." She replied quickly.

Just then Catherine felt something horrible in her stomach, at first she thought that it was just anger, but then she felt in coming to her throat. She quickly dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and sliding into the toilet. Ten minutes later she came out and right away Lindsay asked something that Catherine really didn't expect, "mom are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Catherine screamed at her daughter, it came out a little more aggresive than she expected, and Lindsay kinda backed up a tad bit.

"You threw up mom."

"People are aloud to throw up without being preganant young lady."

"It's the morning and when your pregnant you get morning sickness."

"Lindsay, I haven't been with anyone for five months, I'm not preg-" She was cut off by the feeling that she wasn't done throwing up.

Lindsay was convinced that her mom wasn't pregnant, because she knew that she wouldn't do a one night stand, and if she was pregnant she would be five month and showing, her mom was losing weight...not gaining. So she decided to go up to Warrick's room and tell him what's going on.

"Knock knock."

"Hey Lindsay," He said as he was sitting up a little more, "what's up?"

"Mom's sick."

"Sick as in...?"

"As in she nearly threw up on me."

"You don't think she's.."

"No she made it very clear that she wasn't."

"Okay, um.."

"What's wrong Warrick?"

"Nothing just tired, I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Yeah I bet, I heard you scream. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah you could call it that."

_"Why can't there be another word instead of nightmare, I feel like a little kid saying that."_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later, I think that I should figure it out first, okay kiddo?"

"okay."

"Let's go see how your mom's doing."

At that they both walked out of the room and Lindsay grabbed Warrick's hand. Warrick knew that there was a tear that wanted to just come out, but he didn't know why. He didn't get what was going through his mind, or his feelings. But right now, making sure that Catherine was okay was his number one priority.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know that was long.. oh well. Please review. I need to know how I'm doing.


	5. I wanna talk, you say STOP!

Warrick and Lindsay made it downstairs to see Catherine laying on her stomach on the couch. She looked totally different from when she was waking him up and right now. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes like she didn't get much sleep, which was obvious since she was crying for a couple hours. When Lindsay said "mom" outloud Catherine didn't budgde. Now he was worried. He went over to the couch and sat down on the little space next to her, and laid a hand on her back.

"Cath" He gently shook her back.

"Cath." This time her eyes opened, but just long enough for her to turn her head towards the ground and then open her mouth to throw up again.

"Lindsay can you get me a bucket, and a cold hand towel?"

"Sure."

Waiting for Lindsay to get back the only thing that he could do, was hold her hair back and rub her back. After a while, the only thing that she was throwing up looked like water. He didn't really know what it was.

"Here Warrick" Lindsay said handing over the supplies he asked for.

"Thanks, why don't you go get ready for school kiddo."

"What about mom?"

"I'll take care of her, and I know your mom wouldn't want you to miss school."

"But don't you have to work how are you going to take care of her if your there?" She asked as she observed him while he was placing the bucket under her mom.

"I'll her mom or her sister, or Greg. He has today off, just don't worry, I got it under control, okay?

"Okay, if you say so." She turned around and went back to her room.

He started folding the baby blue towel until it was a long rectangle, thats when Catherine stopped throwing up, and she showed a sign of needing a hand turning over. So he helped her until she was comfortablly on her back. He gently placed te cold towel on her forhead.

"Do you want some water."

"Warrick just go to work, I'll call my sister."

"Do you want water?"

"Warrick..."

"Catherine it's a simple question, do you want water?"

"Fine."

He got up to go to the kitchen and get her some water, when he turned back he caught her shaking her head, that made him feel like she just wanted him to leave.

"Here ya go." He said handing her the glass.

"Ya got it." Seeing that her grip was weak.

"Yeah."

"And I'm not going to work until your sister's hear and Lindsay makes it to school."

"Warrick!"

"Stop Cath. You're sick, throwing up, and weak, stop trying to act confident and strong, and think about your health. Don't argue with me I'm staying until someone gets here." He was nearly yelling, when he realized this he said sorry, and got up to walk to get the kitchen phone. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Your sisters on her way, and Ecklie knows your not coming in."

"Okay." she said not even looking at him.

"About last night Cath, I um.."

"You were being a rude, self centered asshole. I know, there's nothing to talk about so just let it rest."

Shocked, he was dumbfounded for a minute, trying to process that and connect it with what happened the other night.

"Well that's your opinion, and I am glad you let me know that's how you feel."

"It's not an opinion Warrick, I wasn't ready to do anything, you got pissed, very pissed. You got attitude and sarcasam that you didn't need to use. so I would say that you were acting like a rude self-centered asshole."

"Okay I was ang---"

"WARRICK JUST STOP!" Catherine screamed, square in his face, at a force that would probally make her regret doing that later, but now, now she was in pain, physical and mental pain.

He just froze. She was angry.. really angry. And to top it all, he heard Lindsay's door open and heard little footsteps get nearer.

"Warrick? Is everything okay."

"Yeah." He said getting up, with a sad face that almost made Catherine wanna cry.

"Are you sure about that?"

"yeah, you ready for school yet?"

"Yess sir." Showing him that she had her backpack and lunch money.

"Okay then, why don't you go out to my car, I'm going to take you to school today."

"OKAY!" she said smiling and skipping out of the house.

As soon as the door closed he turned around to Catherine.

"You obviously don't want me here, so just call if you need anything before your sister comes, and I'll be back later to get my stuff, and get out of your house." He didn't even wait for her to reply. He just grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE reaview if you read... please I need to know how I'm doing and if you have any pointers!


	6. Meeting with the lawyer

After watching him leave Catherine felt a wave of guilt go through her. She shouldn't have been so harsh on him. WAIT no she should have he was being a complete jack ass. Catherine couldn't decide wheather she hated him at the moment or was mad that she just blew him off. So instead she just cleared all of her thoughts away and laid her head back and went to sleep.

About an hour later she woke up to see her sister on the phone in her kitchen. She coudn't make out what she was saying so she just laid there until she hung up.

"Hey" She crocked.

"I made you an appointment for tomorrow, only I'm going to be in New York. So I called that guy that called me to come over...Warrick was it?"

"NO!"

"What did I do something wrong?"

"I ABSOLUTLY DO NOT want him taking me."

"why...?"

"Just because."

"O please do not act like you did when you were a child. I already called him he said he would. So you just going to act like you don't care because he is taking you no matter what you tell me. " She said as she put the the phone in the kitchen and came back to continue, "I also heard about the fight."

"What?"

"Between you and Warrick. He told me that you wouldn't want him to take you, I asked him why and he told me. So I just told him that you would really like if he could take you."

"You said wa---?"

"Look I know that you two have been friends for a long time. You shouldn't let one fight ruin that. Stop being a stubborn little girl and just talk to him. By the way how are you feeling?"

"Perfect." She spit out.

"Okay then, I will be downstairs. If you need me PLEASE hesitate to call." She said sarcastically.

"You know you have always been the nicest person in the world."

With that her sister left and she was left there all by herself, left to cry...again. She cried on and off for the next six hours about, she didn't even hear a car pull up, so it surprised her when the door opened. Looking at the time she knew that it would be Lindsay so she dried her eyes as quickly as she possibly could.

"Hey mom!" Lindsay said aloud as she went over to Catherine and gave her a big hug.

"O honey I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time, I forgot to have you picked up."

"It's okay Warrick picked me up."

"Oh he di--"

"Hey Catherine." She turned around and saw him just standing at the door almost as if he didn't think he had the right to come in any further. Even though he did think that he had the right to go out and pick up her daughter, thought.

"..you can um. come in if you want.."

"Ah. no I would but I have a meeting with my lawyer."

"Okay."

"Just wanted to make sure Linds got in okay."

"Okay."

"okay." He said as he turned around and walked out.


	7. Defeat She was right

The next day Catherine was stronger then she was before... well at least she could grasp a glass of water. She wanted to know what was wrong with her but at the same time she dreaded the ride to her doctors which on a friday would probally be about an hour. An hour of silence hopefully. But no such luck, being alone in a car with Catherine for an hour after not talking about what happend the other night, and then sitting in silence.. yeah not gonna happem.

"Can we talk about the other night?" Warrick asked in a very calm and reasonable voice that Catherine didn't even know if she could say no.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know but can we talk?"

"what ever."

"Okay I'm going to take that as a yes." He looked over at her and continued, "I am sorry that I was being a rude, self centered asshole, but really Catherine the next day the divorce was going to be finalized. Yes I was vunerable and whatever I was, that doesn't change my feelings for you. I should have just taken your no and not have made a big deal of it, so now you're probally not interested and I understand okay?"

"Cath..?" She didn't say anything for nearly five minutes and still didn't say anything. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Should I have to?" She asked looking down at her lap.

"What?"

"When I told you that I had feelings for you, you didn't say anything, so what gives you the privelage to get a reply?" She said not taking her focus off of her lap.

Defeat. Warrick knew it, she was right he didn't say anything to her, he just looked at her. But the least she could do was look at him. He didn't need to see her face, all he had to do was acknowledge the tear he saw drop. His heart offically broke...

Please review or I am going to have warrick kill himself in front of Catherine.


	8. I'm sorry for everything

The rest of the ride was silent, there and back. Unfortunalty before Warrick could talk to Nick he'd been sent on a case in miami. Seeing that he refused to go to Greg's at least staying at Catherine's was more civialized...when Lindsay was around. Both Catherine and Warrick didn't want Lindsay to know about their "friendship" problems so they talked, they laughed, but never once did they make eye contact. When Lindsay was gone the silence came out, Warrick looked at Catherine hoping that she would look up, but instead she stood up went to her room, and closed the door. He knew that if he had to live like this for any longer... Life wasn't worth living. About an hour later he walked into Catherine's room (knocking first of course...she didn't answer) She was laying on her bed, back to him. She heard him come in and knew that if he saw her awake that the peace and quite that she found, wasn't going to last any longer. So she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He walked over and saw that she was sleeping. He silently walked over and gently carressed the top of her forehead with his thumb. He bent down next to her and whispered, " I am soo sorry for everthing that happened, everything that is happing, and for what's about to happen." As he said the last part he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He walked out of the room, forgetting to even close the door, and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and picked his weapon. While he did this Catherine's eyes flew wide open, she heard the pills rattling, and she heard what he said, and she knows he would do it. She rocketed out of bed so fast, and ran to the bathroom, where Warrick was taking a bottle out of the cabinet.

"Warrick STOP!" He didn't stop but he turned around and continued to find the right bottle.

"Warrick please stop..." She sounded desperate, but he didn't hear it all he heard was her first attempt.

"Why should I?" He said it was a calm voice, it was an anger, hurt, and agressive voice. Right then he picked a bottle, closed the cabinet, and put water in the bathroom cup. Her eyes got even wider, and she started crying hysterically.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU WARRICK... BECUASE I LOVE YOU!" She stepped closer to him and horsly kind of whispered.

"Don't make me hate you Warrick, please don't make me hate you." As she was crying this statement in his face, she hit him the hardest her body would let her, and nearly knocked him backwards. But he didn't hear the words, he didn't feel the blows, his mind was still focused on opeining the bottle. Now she was slowly falling, until she was on the floor on her hands and knees. Hitting the floor still crying "Don't make me hate you" All of the sudden, he felt the pain for the hits, he heard the words she screamed. He fell into the same position that she was in, and dropped the bottle. Just sitting there with his legs under him, he slowly dragged them out and he was just sitting on the floor. He went to touch her, but at the first second of contact, she started hitting again, and saying "don't make me hate you," he took the hits, and continued pulling her towards him. She gave up hitting once she was fully in his arms, he rocked her back and forth for what seemed like hours, until all the drama put them to sleep. They lay there, in the middle of the bathroom, Catherine in Warricks arms.. sleeping. All they both ever wanted but not like this.


	9. Lab shrink

Catherine's been awake for a while, about two hours actually, she was happy that her sister lied and left for New York later, AND took lindsay with her, because she didn't know if she could explain this. Her thoughts were nothing but flashbacks of what happened hours ago, and everything that see saw played back about a hundred times. The only thought she had was, _"how could he have tried doing that to me?" _The thoughts didn't stop and tears kept rolling down her cheeks finally hitting warricks arm. Out of everything that Warrick was dreaming/nightmare about that should have woken him up, only the feel of something wet on his arm woke him up. It was Catherine she was crying. He picked his head up slightly to look over her hair to see her face, she indeed was crying, and she was wide awake. Something felt weird though, he could feel his arm, then he realized that she had been laying on his arm for a few hours, so it was asleep. So with his other arm, he picked her up, catching her by surprise, she turned her head slowely, to see warrick lifting her.

"Sorry my arm's asleep."

"Oh I'm sorry." She was if she knew she would have moved.

"There thats better," he said now that they were both sitting up straight looking at one and other. He looked into her eyes, and didn't see the strong Catherine that she was, he saw fear, and sadness.

"Cath.." He said pulling her towards her. Knowing that he had done the stupidest thing ever hours ago, he let a tear roll down his face.

"Warrick, I was so scared, I really thought you were going to do it." She cried.

"I'm so sorry cath..I don't know what I was ... I'm stupid." He chocked, she didn't say anything, because it was true he was acting stupid, he admits it too. He held her tight and close, and he didn't want to let go, but he did. He stood up taking her hand, she stood up as well, she was shaking but that was understandable. She also looked increably tired, like all energy was drained from her body. So he led her to her bed and sat her down.

"Cath maybe we should talk, about anything or everything at that, we just need to, and no lying and no ignoring. please."

"Okay."

"First off that was too easy, you were so against talking and now you say okay?"

"Yeah, well I'll do anything to advoid what happened earlier, anything."

"Catherine I could handle everything, you not talking to me without lindsay here, much less even looking at me, these damn cases with victims that could fit your description, thinkin that your hurt. Knowing Lindsay could be one of these kid victims. My old friends going crazy, and crazy ex-wife on my case constantly. I couldn't handle it Catherine, I needed someone to talk to."

"Maybe you need to see the shrink at the lab---"

"All I need is to know that I can talk to you."

"You can talk to me Warrick, but things that have to do with your job, and affect your job, you need to talk to someone that is a professional in that area."

"Yeah let me just walk into the lab tomorrow, walk straight into Ecklie's office tell him that I need to see the lab's shrink because I love Catherine, and am going crazy thinkin that her or her daughter are victims in my cases." _"That came out a little stronger than I expected."_

"If that's what it takes then yes. I don't want you to ruin your cases, or goin crazy agian, or I might go crazy."

"So you really mean that you would want me to walk in there and say that?"

"Not exactly like that, you only have to tell the shrink that, if Ecklie pushes, go crazy on him and he won't object to your wanting to talk to a shrink."

There was humor in her voice, which made him feel better. But now all he wants to hear is I love you too again. That would make him feel much better.

"Did you mean what you said Cath?"

"What?"

"Did you really mean that you love me?" He didn't like what he saw, her face got a little solemn, and she got off of the bed, and paced a few times from the bed to her dresser, without a word. She kept rubbing her fingers along her forehead, every now and then pushing her hands through her hair. She finally stopped pacing and walked back over to warrick and grabbed his hands.

sigh "Yes, I did mean it." He looked in her eyes and knew she wasn't just saying that, he knew she meant it. She sat down next to him on the bed with his hands still in hers, they didn't for one second break eye contact. After everything that happend it was like nothing did, not warrick getting married, not the first fight they had before his divorce, not the fantasy talk, and not the suicidal attempt. The gaze they had wiped away all that wronged them, and pulled them into a world of hope, hope for happiness, hope for love, hope for life. She pulled his hands a little closer to her body, which cause his whole body to move forward, but not once did they look away, they were in a trance, not to be broken until...


	10. snap, hope you dont do that in bed

Woww.. writers block.. I think.. but Idk the first part of this chapter is pretty cheesy. I didn't really know how to put it. Im pretty stupid.

Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10Chapter10

Until..one trance was broken by another, an even powerful one. He moved forward, and placed his lips on hers, it was a quick swift touch, and he slightly pulled away. They both closed their eyes, and moved in again, only this time longer, and more powerful, he was simple at first, then it moved on to passinate, they couldn't stop, it was like everything that they ever felt, all came out in that kiss.

ring ring

The kiss was broken, _"dammit" _catherine thought. They broke away and she answered her phone. As she went to do that, Warrick's thoughts still haven't came back, all he could do was stare at her.

"willows." she answered.

"hmm" she moved her head as in saying.. okay go on already.

"okay gil." she said getting angry now.

"OKAY! I'll be there." She said angerily and slamed the phone down, warrick worried, inched closer to where Catherine was sitting, angry.

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked calmly. She slowly turned and looked at him.

"yeah, um. Grissom just wanted to make sure I was going to come back to the lab tomorrow." she didn't look at him, she looked at her lap. He saw that she was crying, and he knew it wasn't because she had to go back to work. He knew why, so he pulled her into a hug. One that promised her everything she wanted, needed, and nothing with pain. She held on to that hug as long as she could. But she shoved him off of her and ran to the bathroom. He had absoulutly no idea what was going on, one minute they're making out, then she was on the phone, she was crying, they were huging... she was running. He was totally oblivious to the obvious.

About five minutes later, she came out, she didn't look mad and she didn't look sad, she look releaved?

"Um what was that about do I dare to ask?"

"I haven't gone to the bathroom since breakfast yesterday. I had to go really bad." She sounded playful, he was happy at that. She walked over to him.

"Wow thought I did something wrong." he said while taking her arms and pulling her towards him.

"Well without having to go into it, lets shorten it up and say that.. it basically was your fault." Smiling, he didn't know why but it didn't matter right now, right now that drama needed to be set aside. He pulled her into another hug, this time it was quick, and then he kissed the top of her head, and then once again they started making out.

yoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyobling

About an hour later, Warrick and Catherine were laying on her living room watching a movie. Neither them had eaten and were hungry, but both of them didn't want to get up, so they decided to not. It was near midnight, and Catherine had fallen asleep under a blanked, rolled up in Warrick's arms, head on his chest. He had been drifting too, and when he finally did, he laid there with his arms around her.

yoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyoblingyobling

The next day...

Grissom told Catherine that Greg was going to be taking her to work that day, so that she didn't have to drive, because she was to go to work earlier than warrick, he couldn't take her. He knocked and knocked and knocked for what seemed like hours, until finally he thought that maybe they were both asleep, so he took the spare key that she had given him, and opened the door. Everything looked normal, he was making his way to the living room which was on the way to Catherines room, it was pretty dark in the house, and he couldn't even find a light. All of the sudden he tripped on what was obviously the couch leg. And not wanting either of them to wake up to him screaming, he silently screamed, "HOLY HELL!" trying to hold back the pain. Holding his leg, he stood up to see over the couch was.. Catherine and Warrick, sleeping in each others arms, and once again he silently screamed, "Holy hell". He didn't want to ruin this picture perfect moment.. but he did.. He took out his camera, with the flash as bright as it could be.. Snap. He smiled and laughed at his witts sticking out his tounge at himself, looking down hoping to see the two, confused and waking up.. but they didn't even budge. So he took advantage, with about twenty pics as evidence of the twos sleeping positions. Now the flash was annoying their eyelids to the point that they had to get up. Catherine was the first to have her eyes open, and standing above her was a smiling laughing Greg, with a..what? a ..box.. A CAMERA! She shot straight up, kneeing warrick the the face, unintensionally, "Greg".

"Hey Cath, sleep well?" He chuckled at his remark thinking that he was funny. And both of them didn't even realize warrick was in pain.

"What you walk in my house now?"

"Well I thought that since I knocked hundreds of times and no one came, both of you were sleeping.. obviously I was correct." He smirked again.

"Shut up Greg."

"He play nice.. or do you only save that for him?

"Greg"

"Hey it's all good.. but if he gets a better review then I do.. I'll blame it on the fact you guys sleep together. "

"Greg, we haven't slept together in that way, why do you have to make life difficult?"

"What part of Greg don't you understand? I make everyone's life difficult, not just yours.. only I make yours the most difficult." He smiled.

"Hey kids.. you can fight all you want later, but I'm kinda hurt here." Warrick's voice which wasn't heard until now, finally came to both of their ears, and they looked down at Warrick who's mouth was bleeding.

"Warrick, what did you do?" Catherine asked, but Warrick didn't need to relpy, Greg voluntarily jumped in.

"You kneed him." He said with yet again another smile, "I hope you don't do that in bed every time you get surprised." That put Catherine over the edge, she looked at Greg and slapped him... hard. Greg's cheeck burnded like the deckons, but he wouldn't let it show, because now he was pissed at Catherine, He turned around and headed for the door.

"You can have your boyfriend take you to work princess, cause I ain't taking ya." With that he slammed the door and sped off. Catherine turned to help the hurt Warrick walk to the kitchen to get his mouth washed out, and about every couple minutes she would say something with an appology in it. After his mouth stopped bleeding and it was clear of any blood, he told her,"stop saying sorry, it was an accident." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "so," he said, "Can your boyfriend take you to work?" She looked at him, any other guy that would say that she would find rude since they never talked about it, but she knew he knew that she would say yes if he asked her to be his girlfriend, that was the beauty of it.

"Yes" She answered finally, they got dressed, got their stuff, and got in the car and left to go face the agony that awaited them at the lab.. Greg.

chapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finishchapter finish

Please review.. that was a really hard chapter.. I was debating wheather I should have Grissom or Greg come to the house.. I have changed this chapter about 50 times.. so please review I don't want it to seem that I did that for nothing. 3


End file.
